


Maybe Try and Help

by cactiist



Series: Healing [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Trans Jeremy Heere, im sorry this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiist/pseuds/cactiist
Summary: However, Mondays were made better whenever Jeremy saw Michael Mell at school, with his chipper attitude and all. In fact, his entire week and day just turned into a better week/day just because he got to see him in the mornings.





	Maybe Try and Help

Mondays weren't the days that Jeremy Heere enjoyed. Specifically because that was the first day of school during the week, and if you keep messing up your sleeping schedule each night starting on a Wednesday, it's bound to catch up on you by Monday. When you're supposed to be going to school and have a decent school life and not have to deal with mental illnesses and the fact that sometimes life just isn't really fair.

However, Mondays were made better whenever Jeremy saw Michael Mell at school, with his chipper attitude and all. In fact, his entire week and day just turned into a better week/day just because he got to see him in the mornings.

On the days that Michael wasn't at school for some odd reason though, Jeremy tried his best.

That was hard though when your best friend of twelve years was doing stupid stuff. Namely cutting himself. And how could someone concentrate because of that? His best friend. Of 12 years. Cutting. Of course, it shouldn't have come as much of a surprise, since Jeremy knew that he had been hurting himself like this since the 8th grade, but it still hurt to think about. Not to mention the fact that he couldn't do much about it when he had his own problems too, but he tried to make room just to help. To try and help.

Because help was all he could do at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on discord
> 
> im sorry its short


End file.
